


The Littlest One

by Gaygent37



Series: Jaydick and Tentacuddles AU [10]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Fluff, Hiccups, Inkling-centric, Jason's tentacles love their oranges, M/M, Mom Dick, Momentary Panicking, Oranges, Post-Pregnancy, Tentacles, Tentacuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 01:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18273317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaygent37/pseuds/Gaygent37
Summary: A typical snack time in the Grayson-Todd kitchen full of cuddles and love while the new baby is asleep.





	The Littlest One

“Snack time!” Dick called into the living room. “I cut oranges!” He wiped a sticky and citrus-y hand over his forehead, smiling at the large pile of orange slices in front of him.

Ollie reached the kitchen first. He zoomed up to Dick, gave him a quick nuzzle of thanks on against his neck, before diving into the pile and searching for the biggest, juiciest slice.

Jason’s other tentacles were not far behind at all. They all came up to Dick first, giving him a little touch of thanks, whether it was in the form of a head bump, a quick cuddle, or in Romeo’s case, completely wrapped around Dick’s waist and rubbing his head against Dick’s soft, post-pregnancy stomach.

Dick eyed the oranges, making sure none of the slices of oranges fell off of the plate and onto the floor. He did not need Jamie crawling around later and finding it and god forbid, eating it.

Jamie was at the stage where everything that was small enough was okay to put into his mouth and teeth on.

_“Meep! Meep!”_

Dick smiled as Inkling came into the kitchen, tugging against Jason, as if pulling the man forward. But Jason had his eyes glued to his book, taking very slow, unhurried steps forward.

Poor Inkling had no choice but to move at Jason’s pace.

When Jason finally made it to the kitchen, there were only a few small slices of oranges left. Dick kissed the top of Inkling’s head before handing him a tiny orange slice.

Then, he turned to Jason. He pushed Jason’s book down and kissed Jason’s lips gently. “Hi,” he said softly.

Jason smiled at him, moving a hand up to cup Dick’s cheek. He let his thumb gently circle over Dick’s jaw. “Hey,” he whispered, smiling. He kissed Dick again. And again, and again.

Dick laughed and pressed himself up against Jason, pushing himself up into the kiss a bit more. Just as the kisses were starting to get a bit more heated, Romeo shot up out of the front of Dick’s shirt, viciously pushed a slice of orange between Jason’s oncoming lips, and wrapped possessively around Dick’s neck like a snake.

Jason’s annoyed glare only made Dick laugh and Romeo preen.

Jason spat the orange out. “Un-fucking-believeable.”

“Uh, uh, uh,” Dick reminded. “We’ve got a baby in the house now. No more swearing.”

“Un-frickin-believeable.”

Dick smiled and quickly sneaked a kiss. “Better,” he said.

He grabbed the last two slices, handing one to Buddy, who already had two other slices, and one to Mimi, who had four slices to herself. Then, he carried the empty plate to the sink and started rinsing it.

Then, he heard a soft splat, and _“M-Meep! Mee- Meep!”_

Dick set the plate down and quickly turned in concern.

Inkling, the poor little tentacle was trembling, hard. He had dropped his orange slice onto the ground, and he kept making uncontrollable, stuttering noises.

Dick immediately rushed over, curling Inkling around his wrist and gently rubbing Inkling’s head with his thumb. “Hey, baby, what’s wrong?” he asked in a soft voice.

 _“Me-Mee-Meep! Meep!”_ Inkling shivered violently with each sound.

Dick was very worried now. He turned his head towards Jason. “What’s wrong with Inkie?” he asked. “Why’s- Why’s he doing that?”

Jason shrugged helplessly. “I don’t know! He’s not feeling scared or anything! I don’t-”

“C’mon, baby,” Dick said, his worry growing by each stuttered _meep_. “Oh, god, please be okay.”

 _“Mee-Meep!_ ”

Dick was starting to hyperventilate when sweet Penny came over and whacked Inkling hard with her own body. Dick screamed, clutching Inkling close to his chest suddenly, staring at Penny with wide eyes.

For a second, he could not possibly fathom why Penny, Inkling’s designated _protector_ , would ever make any harmful move towards the baby tentacle.

“Penny! No!” he yelled. “Stop it- You can’t hit Inkie!”

 _“Meep_ ,” Inkling squeaked, his little voice muffled by Dick’s shirt.

It was then that Dick realized that Inkling had stopped shaking and making the strange noises.

Very slowly, he pulled his hand back and let Inkling uncurl from his hand.

 _“Meep!”_ Inkling piped up cheerfully, as if nothing happened. He first zoomed to Penny, twined himself around her and nuzzled her for a second before heading right back to Dick and curling up between his fingers contently.

“Wh-What?”

“Ah,” Jason breathed softly from behind him. He gave a soft snort. “Inkling’s okay, Dickie,” he promised.

Dick turned around, still worried and nervous for his little tentacle. “What happened?”

Jason smiled and brushed some of Dick’s hair out of his face. “Inkling… absorbed the orange juice too fast, I think, and… he got hiccups, from what I understand. At least, that’s what Penny’s telling me.”

“Hiccups,” Dick said, the tension slowly draining from his body. “Thank fucking god it was just hiccups.”

“Tsk, tsk, what would Jamie think?” Jason teased.

Dick just rolled his eyes and smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Just some short fluff stuff while I figure out where I want to go with this AU. I'm sorry it's been a while since I've posted anything for this series. I have not forgotten, I swear. I've just got a lot of projects I am currently working on. Thanks for your patience!


End file.
